


Our Secret Romance

by lavagurl411



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavagurl411/pseuds/lavagurl411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of two NCIS agents, Maya Dekker and Marty Deeks, and their secret romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to Maya's outfit for the chapter. This also shows who plays her. :)
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/our_secret_romance_ch/set?id=67700668

Maya Dekker exhaled as she pushed open the doors to the NCIS offices in Los Angles, California. It had been 5 years since her 5' 10", 185 lb, blue-eyed, black haired self walked through these doors. She walked past the team's desks and into Hetty's office.  
"Ah! Miss Dekker! I'm glad to see your trip was speedy. Would you like some tea?" Hetty walked over to Maya. "Please dear, have a seat. How was London?"  
"Thank you Hetty." Maya said as she sat down. "London was wonderful, but no one makes a proper cup of tea like you! It feel good to be back in LA though." Maya ended with a laugh. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Hetty poured two cups of tea and sat down. Over the next couple of hours, the two caught up. Hetty talked about everything that happened. From Dom and Nate to Nell. Just as she started talking about Marty Deeks, her phone rang. Hetty walked over to her desk and picked up the phone.  
"Hello... Yes Director.... We'll get right on it... Yes, Goodnight to you too Sir." Hetty set the phone back in its cradle and turned to Maya. "Well, it looks like you're gonna get right to work. Let me make some calls and get the team here and we'll get started."

-Maya's POV-

I was leaning against the wall in the OP's room when Callen & Sam arrived. I must have been in the shadows because they continued chatting about guns and did not notice me.  
"So, I'm gone for 5 years and I get back and you ignore me to talk about guns?" I said as I walked up behind them. "Well, I think I'll go back to London."  
"Maya? Is that really you? You sound so British!" Callen asked  
"Of course it's me! Who else would I be? The accent should wear off soon, then I'll be back to sounding like my proper self." I chuckled as Callen swallowed me up in a bear-hug.  
"We're glad your home kid!" Sam said as he pulled me out of Callen's arms and into an even bigger bear-hug.  
"Guys, stop! You're gonna make me start crying!" I said as hugged Sam back. Behind me, I heard the doors slide open.  
"If I knew it was bring your girlfriend to work day I would have participated! Why didn't you tell me Sam?" said a man with a slight drawl to his voice from behind me. I pulled away from Sam and turned to face the owner of the voice.  
"First," I began " I'm not his girlfriend. And second, 'Bring your girlfriend to work day' does not exist."  
"Maya! Oh thank God your back! I don't think I could take being the only girl for much longer!" Kensie said as she rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You are back right?"  
"Who's back?" Eric asked as he walked into the OP's center while typing on his iPad. He looked up when no one responded and stopped in his tracks. "Maya?" he whispered  
"Hey Eric. You didn't get my email?" I quietly asked trying to start crying.  
"Oh. I get it. Your his girlfriend." the stranger said.  
"WHAT? Ew! Gross! Eric's like my brother! That's just... Yuck! Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Marty Deeks."  
"Oh. Your not what I pictured. I was imagining older and fatter. And balding..." I shrugged as the others snickered and giggled. "Well, nice to meet you Marty, I'm Maya." I said as I held out my hand.  
"Alright! Let's get to work!" Hetty said as she walked through the sliding doors.

-3 Hours Later-

"Dang it Deeks! How could you let him get away?" Kensie said as we trudged back into the offices.  
"It's not my fault! You told me the other side of the building!" Deeks argued back.  
"Why would I tell you to cover a side where there is no door or window? You know what, I'm going home." Kensie turned and left the room. Deeks sat down at his desk and tossed his gun on the table.  
"I'm out too you guys."Deeks said as he left the office in a hurry.  
"Hey! Wait up." I said as I ran to catch him. "Where ya going?"  
"Out." Deeks said as he walked outside.  
"Well, wherever your going I'm coming too."  
"No. Your not." he unlocked his car.  
"Look, I have a feeling that your going to a bar. You're gonna get drunk and need someone to drive you home. So, I'm going." I said as I slid in the passenger seat  
"Fine. Whatever."  
"Hey, I know it wasn't your fault he got away. Kensie told you the wrong side of the building."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem! Now, let's get you drunk!" I said with a laugh as we pulled onto the highway.

-2 Hours Later-  
"You're very pretty! Did you know that?" Deeks slurred as he stumbled into my apartment  
"Yes, you told me. Twice." I shut and locked the door "Ok, sit down right here on the couch. Let me get you a blanket." I walked into the back and grabbed a blanket from the closet. When I walked into the living room, Deeks was asleep on the couch. "Well, that was fast." I chuckled to my self as I put a pillow under his head and laid the blanket over him. "Sleep tight."

*BEEP-BEEP*

I reached over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. As I started falling asleep, I felt an arm slink around my waist and pull me towards a strong, firm body.  
"What..." I mumbled  
"The hell?" the stranger said.  
I leaped out of bed, gun in hand "Deeks? What are you doing in my bed? You're supposed to be on the couch passed out!" I sat my gun on my bedside table and threw a pillow at him.  
"The couch was uncomfortable! So I crawled into a bed. I didn't know it was yours. I thought I was at my place."  
"You were so drunk, you weren't making any sense. So I just brought you here. See, aren't you glad I went with you last night?"  
"Whatever. Where are my keys? I need to go home and change."  
"On the kitchen table. See you later." Deeks turned and got his keys and opened the front door. "Oh, and Deeks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You waking up in my bed, that never happened."  
"What are you talking about? What bed? I slept on the couch." he said with a wink as he shut the door.


End file.
